Ice Cream
by smilingdork
Summary: Okay this is for Kiosha who gave me this song and asked me to write a story about it. It's really explicit so I'm warning you about it now, I hope you like it PLEASE Read and Review! Enjoy! Thanks Kiosha!


| |  
|"Ice Cream" |  
| |  
|He opened the door and she walked in flinging her arms around his |  
|neck, kissing him with intense passion. His arms wrapped around |  
|her and he slammed the door closed; sweeping her away in his arms |  
|he picked her up bringing her to his bedroom and throwing her on |  
|the bed. |  
| |  
|Come and get a scoop of my ice cream, baby |  
|JS got the flavors that I know will drive you crazy |  
|Tonight it's gon' be like we were streamin', baby |  
|Won't you taste my ice cream |  
| |  
|She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him thrusting her |  
|tongue into his mouth, dancing around getting re-acquainted with |  
|the already familiar mouth. He immediately responded; tongues |  
|dancing around, clothes being ripped off each other. Scattered on |  
|the floor, deep breathing, intense glares. |  
| |  
|Baby, you know I've got all the flavors that you want |  
|Plus I got all the skills that I need to turn you on |  
|Vanilla, strawberries, chocolate, baby boy, it's on |  
|Now tell me can you picture my body on a con |  
| |  
|Shredded clothes, torn to rags. Scattered around the room. Sweat |  
|dripping, mouths connecting. She rolls them over and lays her |  
|naked body atop his. Diving her mouth to his she forces her tongue|  
|to meet his again. Centering herself inside him they moan in |  
|unison at the feel of one. She moves her hips slowly round and |  
|round and quicker with each move. She screams out reaching her |  
|ecstasy and dwindles into his mouth again. |  
| |  
|Baby, come lay your body right here I wanna ride it |  
|Switch it up, turn it around, now come and get inside it |  
|Tonight you're gonna have so much fun while tastin' my love |  
|Tell me do you have a taste for vanilla wafers |  
| |  
|He takes his turn. Holding her breast in his hand gently he |  
|descends to his destination, warm breath over taking her warm |  
|delicate skin. Moaning she runs her hands through his hair. |  
|Hanging her head back, arching her back allowing him better |  
|access. She feels a cold chill across her chest and sees his mouth|  
|is gone and breaths a sigh of relief when she feels his warm |  
|breath on her other breast. He lifts her world and brings her to |  
|the top again. |  
| |  
|Come and get a scoop om my ice cream, baby (Ice cream, yeah) |  
|JS got the flavors that I know will dive you crazy (Flavors, yeah)|  
| |  
|Tonight it's gon' be like (Yeah, yeah) we were streamin', baby |  
|(Won't you) |  
|Won't you taste my ice cream |  
| |  
|Her hands roam over his tough body. Scratching his back, digging |  
|her nails into him, screaming with pleasure. Her hands travel |  
|further down till resting on his thighs. She pulls back and looks |  
|at him smiling she slithers her body down finally laying on her |  
|back. She laughs and his mouth works its way back to her neck. |  
| |  
| |  
|Now boy, it's getting late so don't hesitate, lets get to it |  
|Just put the Chocolate Factory CD on and watch me lose it |  
|Come in my story, like ending know what is it you want |  
|Bananas mixed with peach, mixed with cherries, mixed with lime |  
| |  
|She stares at the ceiling, hands roaming bodies, limbs tangled |  
|together in mess. Sweat clad naked bodies pressed against each |  
|other. He travels back to where she thought he'd never reach again|  
|so soon; her mouth. Devouring her mouth with his breaking only to |  
|come up for air. Deep breaths inhaling the aroma of hot passionate|  
|sex. |  
| |  
|Lots of all kinds, apples or lemon-lime |  
|Come and try my coconut, it's gonna blow your mind |  
|{Taste my ice cream} This is somethin' you wouldn't wanna miss, |  
|baby |  
|31 flavors ain't got nothin' on this |  
| |  
|Come and get a scoop of my ice cream, baby {Ooh} |  
|JS got the flavors that I know will drive you crazy {Crazy, crazy,|  
|yeah} |  
|Tonight it's gon' be like we were streamin', baby {Oh} |  
|Won't you taste {Taste} my {My} ice {Ice} cream {Cream} |  
| |  
|You ain't never seen (You ain't never seen milky water falls) |  
|{No,no} |  
|You ain't never seen {You ain't never seen gumdrop walls) {No} |  
|You ain't never seen (You ain't never seen a vanilla Tootsie Roll |  
|till you) |  
|Taste (Taste) my (My) ice (Ice) cream (Cream, yeah) |  
| |  
|Finally catching their breath he moves his mouth to her breasts |  
|again. Making magic with his mouth he roams her whole body. Down |  
|her thighs leaving trails of his love behind him. Down to her tiny|  
|toes kissing and loving each one. Tasting her body. He works back |  
|up to her body, tracing his steps from his journey down. |  
| |  
|Come and get a scoop of my ice cream, baby |  
|(Come and get a scoop of my ice cream) {Bring me a scoop, boy} |  
|JS got the flavors that I know will drive you crazy |  
|(Come on and tate it, boy) |  
|Tonight it's gon' be like we were streamin', baby |  
|(Woo, won't you) |  
|Won't you tatse my ice cream (Taste my ice cream, yeah} |  
| |  
|It's all about her, nothing is more important then her. He wants |  
|her tonight, wants to please her tonight. He knows his night will |  
|come soon. Tonight it's her. All her. He kisses her hard on the |  
|mouth again and joins their slick bodies as one again. Thrusting |  
|inside her; groans and moans with each thrust with each move. She |  
|comes in ecstasy he soon follows. He rest inside her atop her |  
|sweat, love covered body. Resting his head against her chest |  
|listening to her rapid heartbeat. Breathing heavy. |  
| |  
|Come and get a scoop of my ice cream, baby |  
|{Oh, I know your'e gonna like it, boy} (Like it) |  
|JS got the flavors that I know will drive you crazy |  
|{Once I give it to you, baby boy} |  
|Tonight it's gon' be like we were streamin', baby |  
|{It's like Lifesavers} (Yeah) {All these flavors} (Yeah) |  
|Won't you taste my ice cream {Whoa...whoa...whoa...ice cream} |  
| |  
|She moves under him, pulls herself out of him and turns him on her|  
|back. She wants to make him feel what he made her feel. The |  
|torture, the love, the pleasure the joy he brought to her first. |  
|It's her turn to return it all. She moves her tongue to his neck, |  
|taking his sleek sweat with her, cleaning him up, head to toe, |  
|behind his knees her tongue flicks that little spot that drives |  
|him so crazy. He moans, she smiles. She works to his toes and back|  
|up altering the journey she took down. |  
| |  
|Come and get a scoop of my ice cream, baby |  
|JS got the flavors that I know will drive you crazy |  
|{Strawberries} (Strawberries) {Rasberries} (Rasberries) |  
|Tonight it's gon' be like we were streamin', baby {All those good |  
|things, yeah} |  
|Won't you taste my ice cream |  
| |  
|She rests her body on him when she reaches the top of his head and|  
|kisses it. Time for rest. Catching their breaths. Cooling |  
|themselves down. She hugs him and his arms go around hers |  
|instantly. She smiles and whispers in his ear biting his earlobe |  
|after making him groan and laugh at once. He leans and does much |  
|the same causing her to stir in an uproar of giggles and laughter.|  
|She closes her eyes resting her head over his heart and dozing to |  
|sleep when his voice brings her to life again. |  
| |  
|Uh, Piped Piper, y'all |  
|JS |  
|Ron I. aka Mr. Big |  
|We now throw back one ice cream |  
| |  
|"I love you Lindsay." She smiles and kisses his chest. |  
| |  
|"I love you too Bobby." And she closes her eyes and smiles. His |  
|head rests against hers and they fall to slumber together. |  
|Dreaming of each other. Their world, their life, their forever. | 


End file.
